


Hanging Tree

by witch_lit



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/witch_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Death Do Us Part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Tree

     Alec gripped Magnus's hand, pulling him along. His feet were rushed, clumsy as he dragged his boyfriend along the forest path. "Hurry up, hurry up," he chanted under his breath, and if Magnus could see his face, he knew his eyes would be wide. Frantic.

 

     His foot caught on a root, but Magnus pulled him up before he could fall. Alec shook slightly, but continued his pace. The sun was on its way down, the forest illuminated in reds and yellows as visibility faded.

 

     Magnus knew they needed to leave, be faster than they were. The townsfolk had their pitchforks and their rope, and though they were going as fast as they could, they were not quick at all. They would easily be overrun by those less panicked, those much angrier. Those who were righteous.

 

     Magnus felt resigned to it. Alec had warned him, said to be careful, this wasn't like Magnus's homeland. Here, what they had done--what they were doing--was wrong. It was punishable by death. He'd pulled Alec out of his shell, pushed him out of his comfort zone and straight into danger.

 

And Alec and Magnus would have to face their fate, when they were caught. He had been careless.

 

They were running, but soon enough they would stop.

 

     He could hear the pounding of feet around them. The sound of an angered hornet's nest overrode the tranquility of the forest. Even the squirrels were fleeing, following the birds' departure and the frantic escape of the deer.

 

Magnus stopped, pulling his hand from Alec's. Alec stopped, turning to him.

 

"We have to go, they're catching up." He sounded close to hysterical.

 

"Go, run. I'll hold them off." Magnus said, his eyes shimmering.

 

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Alec protested.

 

"This is my fault, I'm the one who--" Alec silenced Magnus with a kiss.

 

"No. This isn't your fault.  And I'm not leaving you here." Alec said, his hand on Magnus's cheek.

 

"They're going to catch us," Magnus said, his lips quivering.

 

Alec sighed, all of his nervous energy shuddering through him before soaking into the forest floor, leaving him calm.

 

"Then let us get caught together."

 

The footfalls were dangerously close. They were wasting time.

 

Alec gripped Magnus's hand, squeezing it.

 

There were no animals left in their corner of the forest. Nothing but human malice.

 

Magnus leaned down, and kissed his boyfriend for the last time.

 

There were people starting to swell around them.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's torso, pulling him as close as he could.

 

Angry shouting. They were being shoved apart, hands catching on their clothes.

 

"I love you." "I love you."

 

Fists connected with soft flesh, mouths filled with fluid iron. Ropes were pulled over thick branches, and spiteful laughs filled the forest as the sun went down.

 

Strong arms lifted the ropes. There was no air left in all the forest. Silence, as the struggle went on.

 

Then, it was over.

 

Grumbles, remarks of "good riddance" as feet retreated from the blanketing darkness of the forest.


End file.
